The Confession Impossible
by Light Angel NF
Summary: Lo vi mientras se alejaba de la mano de "ella", y se sonreían, de pronto sentí como alguien me tomaba de la mano y halaba de ella -todo en orden amor?- me pregunto, asentí con la cabeza y camine junto a mi novio, regrese a ver para poder apreciarlo por última vez y le susurre un te quiero, gire de nuevo mi cabeza y camine dispuesta a olvidarme de todo


**HOLA CHICAS AQUI VAMOS CON OTRO ONE SHORT ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE **

**NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES TWILIGHT **

* * *

**POV NESS**

Lo vi mientras se alejaba de la mano de "ella", y se sonreían, de pronto sentí como alguien me tomaba de la mano y halaba de ella

-todo en orden amor?- me pregunto, asentí con la cabeza y camine junto a mi novio, regrese a ver para poder apreciarlo por última vez y le susurre un _te quiero_, gire de nuevo mi cabeza y camine dispuesta a olvidarme de todo con el hombre que me llevaba de la mano

_Flash back_

-vamos Jake eres muy lento- le dije a mi mejor amigo que corría a tras de mí; estábamos en nuestro lugar favorito desde que éramos unos niños; la playa.

-vamos Ness sabes que si me lo propongo te alcanzare- me dijo, mientras reía, regrese a ver cuando de pronto

-CUIDADO!-grito volví mi vista hacia adelante y cerré los ojos esperando el golpe o la caída que sufriría, pero nada. Le regrese a ver de nuevo pero ya no estaba cuando el golpe llego, me tropecé y caí encima suyo

-te lo dije- me dijo mientras me daba una de mis sonrisas favoritas

-eso es trampa- le dije mientras golpeaba su pecho y me levantaba, para después ayudarle a él, caminamos juntos hasta el muelle

-debo irme, me están esperando- le dije mientras regresaba a ver aun mercedes que me esperaba

-ok nos veremos otro día- me dijo mientras me daba un cálido beso en la mejilla. Me dirigí al auto y por la ventanilla le mande un beso a Jake

-Ness?- cortaron mi concentración

-dime papa- le dije –quiero que te prepares para una sorpresa que te tengo- claro papa- le dije mientras me preguntaba qué clase de sorpresa. En cuanto llegamos a la casa mi padre bajo a abrirme la puerta y me ayudo a bajarme. Antes de entrar me dijo

-lista?-lista- le respondí con seguridad cuando la puerta se abrió, vi a un chico era de la misma estatura de Jake, piel blanca, cabello castaño y ojos avellana

-hola Ness

-Devon? Que haces aquí?- le pregunta sorprendida y entrando aun estado de shock.

_Devon _mi primer amor de la secundaria de Seattle mi antiguo instituto de primer año, amaba a ese chico pero después de nuestra mudanza a la Push no lo volví a ver, pero no solo fue mi primer amor sino también fue mi mejor amigo me conocía bien y me ayudaba en todo y que al final el prometió que iba a buscarme para poder estar juntos, no como pareja si no como lo que éramos los mejores amigos

-los dejaremos para que puedan hablar-dijo mi abuela con una sonrisa, mientras me guiñaba el ojo

-Ness recuerdas que te prometí que iba a volver por ti?- me pregunto-pues es la hora me dijo mientras me sonreía-si me doy cuenta- le dije aun sin salir de mi ensoñación -lo lamento, pero tarde mucho en darme cuenta pero quiero que me des una oportunidad- mis ojos se abrieron como platos al escuchar lo que acababa de decir –Devon yo….

**POV JAKE**

Vi como el mercedes se alejaba, sonreí para mis adentros mientras recordaba es día tan maravilloso que pase con Ness, camine hacia mi casa despacio para tener más tiempo de pensar en Ness

-hola hijo- me saludo mi padre- me alegra que ya hayas llegado te quiero presentar a una vieja amiga de tu hermana Selena- vi como ella se levantó y me dio una sonrisa encantadora, ella era alta y delgada de cabello negro y de piel muy blanca tanto que podría decirse que estaba pálida pero el rubor en sus mejillas contradecían esa suposición sus ojos eran café obscuro, ella era hermosa

-mmm hola soy…-Jacob- me interrumpió –claro que se quién eres como podría olvidarlo eres el hermanito de Rachel, el hermoso Jacob- me dijo mientras su sonrisa de ensanchaba

-JAKE! No seas mal educado y llévala a dar una vuelta por la playa-me reprendió mi padre con el ceño fruncido pero con una sonrisa de medio lado –claro, nos va…vamos- le dije mientras abría la puerta y salíamos de nuevo

-Jake de verdad no me recuerdas- me dijo dolida- si tengo leves recuerdos tuyos- le dije – no me lo tomes a mal Selena pero me puedes decir porque volviste? Si sabias muy bien que mis hermanas ya no viven más aquí- bueno volví porque me hice una promesa a mí misma el día que me fui, prometí contarte todo lo que me pasaba y así lo quiero hacer es extraño que yo te diga esto pero-suspiro-Jacob siempre me gustaste desde que éramos unos niños de 10 años pero ahora sé que no es una ilusión- dijo mientras se acercaba, me puse nervioso por escuchar su confesión.-pero no te preocupes no te voy a presionar a sí que te esperare-

* * *

_3 meses después_

**POV NESS**

No podía creerlo hoy hace 3 meses que Devon y yo salíamos. Lo quería mucho pero en todo este tiempo. Comencé hablar y hacerme más cercana a Jake al punto que él me gustaba. Estaba totalmente confundida y me odiaba por hacer eso pero debía superarlo aquí quien importaba mas era Devon que es mi novio y debo respetarlo. Por otra parte Jake salía con otra chica que no conocía pero según lo que me contaba era plenamente hermosa y me sentía feliz por él, así que me obligue a mí misma a olvidar las estupideces que sentía. Devon no conocía a Jake al igual que yo no conocía a su novia.

Cada día que lo veía era una tortura inmensa verlo pasar con ella, lo que me decía que ya no solo era un simple gusto y me odiaba más por eso. Desde aquellas semanas ya no era más Mi JAKE sino más bien SU Jake

* * *

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

-JACOB PARA!-le grite mientras sujetaba su mano

-que es lo que quieres Rennesme- me contesto

-saber la verdad, porque cambiaste, porque ya no te puedo ver al menos que sea a escondidas-

-tú tienes las repuestas a todo eso, pero para aclarartelo es tu novio por eso es que ya no nos podemos ver porque ambos sabemos que si nos vemos el no pensara bien, porque no ves que si tú eres feliz yo lo soy también

-por eso tu eres mi amigo y verte me hace inmensamente feliz, pero no solo culpes a Devon por esto, tu novia también no le gusta que te vea, por eso yo también me aleje también soy feliz si tú lo eres

-yo no quiero arruinar nada Ness- me dijo mientras me abrazaba para después sujetar mi mejilla –Ness no sabes cuánto yo te a…., quiero que seas feliz-bajo su mano y se alejó de pronto

-JAKE-escuchamos un grito, y por primera vez en 4 meses la vi, Jake tenía toda la razón "ella" era muy bonita, y perfecta para Jake. Ella me observo por unos instantes me dio un tímido _hola _y se acercó a Jake y lo beso. Sentí como una daga se atravesaba por mi pecho pero me decidí, me quedaría con Devon pero antes de eso debía sacarme esto de la garganta y decirle a Jake que no lo quería volver a ver así todo sería facil, pero de la misma manera lo quería. Me acerque para hablar con él, pero "ella" tiro de él y se fueron alejando.

Lo vi mientras se alejaba de la mano de "ella", y se sonreían, de pronto sentí como alguien me tomaba de la mano y halaba de ella

-todo en orden amor?- me pregunto, asentí con la cabeza y camine junto a mi novio, regrese a ver para poder apreciarlo por última vez y le susurre un _te quiero_, gire de nuevo mi cabeza y camine dispuesta a olvidarme de todo con el hombre que me llevaba de la mano

**POV JAKE **

Sabía que Ness tenía que decirme algo al igual que yo, quería decirle que era mejor no vernos más, y que aunque pase eso nunca voy a dejar de quererla. En cuanto Selena paro de besarme me halo de la mano y nos fuimos alejando, ella me sonrió y yo hice lo mismo. Nos seguimos alejando y regrese a ver a la dirección de Ness donde lo vi con un su novio (que al fin lo conocía), baje la mirada hacia el suelo pero luego recordé lo que quería decirle, pero aunque ella no lo escuche me lo sacare de la garganta para siempre _te quiero mi Ness _le susurre mientras observaba como ella se iba con "el"

**NARRADORA**

ellos jamas se confesaron el uno al otro asi que su historia jamas inicio pero para ellos eso era lo mejor, la felicidad del otro era la felicidad del mismo pero siempre quedara grabado el _Te quiero_ de despedida, la despedida que ninguno escucho.

* * *

NOS MATEN SE QUE QUIZA ESTUVO HORRENDO QUE NESS NO SE QUEDARA CON JAKE PERO QUERIAMOS VARIAR, ESPERAMOS QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y ACEPTAMOS TODA CLASE DE SUGERENCIAS BUENAS O MALAS PERO POR FAVOR DENJEN UN REVIEW QUE NOS HACEN MUY PERO MUY FELIZ FN :)


End file.
